Mahora's Two Heavenly Dragon
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: Issei and Vali are figthing in the Dimensional Gap. When both clashing their last attack, they are making a dimensional rift, and sucked to the rift, and teleported to Mahora Academy. Summary suck. Just Read it, please
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Mahora!

**A/N: O.K. This is my first X-over fanfic, please don't kill me ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Highschool DxD and Negima!, **

**Warn: OC, Over!Powerred!Issei, Over!Powerred!Vali, OOC and very, very bad grammar.**

**GUIDE**

"Oppai" Talking

'Breast' Thinking

[Boobs] Sacred Gear

_Normal POV_

_Dimensional Gap_

In the Dimensional Gap, former home of Ophis, and the current home of Great Red, where water, plant, light, etc. Except air doesn't exist, two warriors clad in Crimson and Silver armour, are figthing. They're Issei Hyoudou Asmodeus, the Boosted Gear wielder, former Pawn of Rias Gremory, and thw current Asmodeus in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion, and Vali Lucifer, the decesdant of the original Lucifer, and the wielder of Divine Dividing in his Empireo Juggernaut Drive.

Their fight are prety intense, keep hiting each other with their fist and their kick, and keep blasting each other with their magic.

[Boost! X7] the sound of the Boosted Gear rang througth out the empty space and give Issei a power up of his original strength, while he ducked under Vali's spin kick and deliver a powerful uppercut to Vali's chin and then kneeing his abdoment, but at the same time, Vali's hand grab Issei's shoulder and then the sound of [Divide! x5] from his Divine Dividing reached up to Issei's ear and weakened his power, and before he knows, Vali headbutting him and made a white orb from his norse magic explode in front of his face, and making him launch 15 feet of his original place.

Not going to give up, Issei charge up a crimson orb until the size of basket ball and punch the orb with his Boosted Gear and yelled "Super Dragon Shot!" then, the orb become some sort of a big energy wave that can destroy the entire city to Vali. Vali, trying to dodge the attack by launch himself to the left side, but sadly, he is too late to dodge it and his rigth side body is caught on the energy wave, destroying his armour, and leaving a burn mark on his entire rigth side.

"Not bad Issei, but you know you must take more energy than that to defeat me" Vali said while his armour start reforming.

"Say what you want Vali, but I will win this battle, then return to my harem, and have a great nigth together, no matter what" Yelled Issei.

[Hmph, as I expected from my partner, while pervert, he is awfully strong. Seems like this is going to be very interesting, don't you agree, Albion?] The voice from inside his Sacred Gear said.

[Yes, I agree Ddraig] Albion said, from inside Divine Dividing to Ddraig, the dragon that sealed in Boosted Gear.

The two Longinus bearrer launching their body at each other, and punch each other straigth to the face.

"Guh! Take this!" Vali yelled as he delivering a heel kick at Issei's face.

"Not gonna happen!" Issei caugth his leg and then head-buttiing Vali's head.

"That for what you did to me a minute ago, and this-" Issei deliver a point blank dragon shot at Vali's face, launching him 12 feet from his original position. "-is because you annoyed me" Issei said.

"Damn you!" Recovering from the last attack, Vali send his uppercut to Issei's chin, make the current Asmodeus flying upward, and the Descendant of the Lucifer launch himself until he is bellow the Bossted Gear wielder body, and kick his abdoment. Not statisfied with that, the Divine Dividing wielder fly upward and then go downward like a rocket and send Issei a crushing palm fist to his back side.

"Argh!" 'Shit! I need power up!' As if can hear Issei's mind, the sound of [Boost! X10] from Boosted Gear roaring up and give him a power ups 'O-kay, here is it!' Issei send a power of destruction from his 'mouth' and send the devastating black orb at Vali. Seeing this, vali try ti block the power of destruction with his norse magic, but the power of destruction breaking his guard, and hit Vali's body. "Not done yet!" Yell Issei while he is teleporting next to Vali while kicking his back side, swing his claw to Vali's face, and send a devastating fist to his abdoment.

"Gurgh!" Vali stumbled bacwards "No, I'm not going to lose!" Vali choke Issei whit his rigth hands while the sound of [Divide] countinued to be heard and weakening him, then Vali send a fist that continuosly hit Issei's face with his left hand, and then finishing it with an axe kick to Issei's head.

"Ahh... shit..." Issei try to recover from Vali's attack "Ddraig.. another boost!" Issei Yelled.

[Wait a sec] Ddraig said, theb the sound of [Boost X30] from his boosted gear can be heard.

"Okay, take this Vali!" Issei give Vali a devastating fist to the gut, but Vali dodge it by spinning to Issei's left and send Issei a heel kick that blocked by Issei's spin kick, try to counter attack, Issei send another devastating punch to Vali's abdoment, but blocked by Vali's hand.

Issei and Vali continuosly send a barrage of fist and kick that coated with magical energy, and power of destruction, while either blocking and dodging each other hit, and the sound of [Divide] and [Boost] keep repeating and try to following up to their speed, while their armour continue to destroyed and refromed.

They're finish the session of barrage punch and kick after a god-knows-how long with a head butt and then go backward to keep a distance.

"HAHAHAHA! That's good Issei! But still not enough!" Vali said then a magic circle appear in fron of Vali VIA Norse Magic, and an explosion white orb shot ou from it

"Damn!" Issei cursed and drew his left handed fist backward and then trust it forward, a crimson fist-like magic energy shot out from Issei's left hand and colide with Vali's norse magic, making a nuke-like explosion. Vali contionue firing his norse magic while Issei continue to firing his fist-like energy.

Neither of them want to lose, they keep firing their long ranged attack, until Issei shot his 'Dual Dragon Shot' a variaton of Dragon Shot, instead of using one of his fist, he use both of them, thus making it bigger and split into two. The attack hit Vali's rigth chest and rigth shin, and made him launch 15 metres from his original position

"*Pant* *Pant* Y-your doing great Issei" Said Vali with a little (Read: A lot) amount of glee in his word while catching his breath.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Gasp* *Pant* Your the one to talk" Issei said while also, catching his breath.

"*Pant* How about *Gasp* we end it here?" Vali says while the orb on his chest glowing brigthly.

"*Pant* Agree" Issei said while the orb on his entire body glowing brigthly too.

"Heaaaaah!" "Haaaa!"

Their keep charging a magical energy to their chest (or in Issei's case, charging to all his orb and then send all the charging up energy to his chest).

"Doryaaa!" "Oraaaa!"

[Longinus Smasher!]

The chesplate on each other armour are slides open and fire a powerful shot, and clashing at each other.

[Boost! X50]

[Divide! X46]

The energy wave of crimson and silver are trying to push each other while of their Sacred Gear keep repeating the sound of [Boost!] and [Divide!] and try to dominate each other energy.

Unoticed to them, because the powerful energy clashing at each other a black hole-like dimensional rift are opened bellow them, and sucking on them albeit slowly.

Neither of them noticed this but when they noticed half of their body already sucked into it.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Yelled Issei while his body, slowly sucked to the black hole.

"Shit! It seems like our energy clash are opened the dimensional rift!" Yelled Vali, that slowly sucked to the black hole too.

"What?! Bu-but, what it means?!"

"That means, if we compleatly sucked to this thing, we can come to another timeline or worse, another dimension!"

"Is there anything we can do?!"

"Nope"

"Well, fuck, I can't feel my girls breast again" Issei said before his and Vali's body are compleately sucked to the black hole.

_Asmodeus Mansion_

In the Asmodeus Mansion, a women, that looked like she is in her mid twenties, while the reality Rias Gremory Asmodeus, former head of the Gremory family, and Issei Hyoudou Asmodeus' first wife are in her mid fourty, playing chess with their 3rd and youngest son, Draco Hyoudou Asmodeus a twelve years old boy with brown hair and greenish blue eyes, while watching their first and second son and daughter are sparing outside. The first son is a twenty-one years old boy with short red hair and brown eyes named Akaito Gremory Asmodeus, the current head of the Gremory clan, and a seventeen years old girl with a Crimson hair that goes down to her butt and big brown eyes named Scarlet Hyoudou Asmodeus. They married after Issei and Vali figth for the 66 times, and after Issei promoted to become the Ultimate-Class devil, and become the current Asmodeus, while Falbium change his possition to Belphegor. And because he is naturally lazy, that title suits him more than anything. Suddenly, she have a bad feeling for Issei.

'What is this feeling? It's like Ise-kun is doesn't exist in this world anymore... does that mean.. he's dead?! No, no, Issei can't be die easely, but stil... what is this feeling?' Rias though.

"Mama? Why are you spacing out?" the youngest son of the former Gremory head said.

"It's nothing dear, just thinking about your father" Rias said reasurely with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Don't worry Mama, Papa is strong, he can't be beaten by Vali Jii-san!" Draco said excitedly.

"Yeah, Dad will be not beaten easely, but the chance of him being lose is stil exist, even if it is 0.1%" Akaito said.

"Don't say that Akai-Nii, Dady is strong, so the chance of Vali-Jii is winning are reduced to 0%!" The second children in the family said.

"Nope, 0% is impossible to exist" Akaito said.

"Of course it is! Father always thaught us that nothing is impossible!" Scarlet said.

"Ufufufu, cut it out you two, we know that your father will win now don't we?" Rias said.

"Yes/Of course/Uh-huh" The three of them said while nodding their head.

Rias let a soft giggle escaped from her lips while she is looking up to the sky and though.

'still... what is that feeling?'.

_Mahora Academy-Dean office_

Konoemon Konoe, the Dean of mahora academy, an almost bald old man with a thick brows and long beard sighed, he doesn't think that become a headmaster is the same like become a governor, or at least, what is like to be a governor. Because, the two of the job has one thing similiar, and that is papper work. Papper work, the incarnation of all evil in this world. 'Why am I doing this again? Ah yes, to ensue that nothing will happen with Eva and The World Tree, and also to prove my leadership of Kanto Magic Association' He though. Suddenly, he felt a strong magic energy eminating from The World Tree. Calling a few teacher that aware of the existence of magic, he ran to The World Tree.

_Mahora Academy-The World Tree_

Konoemon and a few teacher wacth as the word tree glowing brigthly, and then a blinding light shot out to the sky, throught out the clouds. They watched until the light dies down and from the sky, two figures falling to the earth, one clad in crimson armour, and the other one clad in silver armour, the armour is resembling that of dragon, but at the same time, it was not. "Who is this two?" a man, with glasses and spiky white hair said.

"Hell if I know, or rather, hell if WE are know" Said one of the teacher.

"Look! Their moving!".

Truth to be told, that they are moving and groaning. The one in silver is looking to each teacher warily, while the one in crimson, is shaking his head, as if try to overcome a terrible headache.

"Wh-who are y-you?" the in silver said weakly, and from the voice, he is a man.

"Well, WHO are you, young man?" The Dean of Mahora Academy said.

"My name is-" Not finishied from his speech, the armour around him vanishes, leaving a white dragon wing and a man in his NIneteenth with silver hair, and ragged clothes can be seen. And of course, becasue the clothes are ragged, they can see a six pack body with a full body bruise, a burn mark on his entire right side. The armour of the crimson one is also vanishes, leaving a red gauntlet with many spikes and a man in his eighteenth, with a brown hair also with tattered clothes that seemed like school uniform, showing his eight pack and like the former one, a full body bruise and a burn mark, not in his rigth side, but on his face down to his chest.

"Ddraig, what happened? Why our armour are vanishes?" The brunnete said to his gauntlet.

Before all of the teacher questioned his sanity, a voice, from the brunette gauntlet said [It seems that the dimensional rift are sucking out our energy, and that also means, YOU and VALI'S energy].

"Is that true, Albion?" The silver head said.

[Yes, it's true, me and Ddraig are only on our 20% while you and Issei are only on 35%] a voice from the white dragon wing said.

"When do you think we can fully came back to our 100%?" The one named Vali said.

[At best, one and half month for me and Ddraig, and four weeks for you and Issei] Albion said.

"Damn, we are use to much energy from our last attack" Issei said.

[True] Ddraig said.

Overcoming his confusion, the Dean ask "So, WHO are you two?".

"Ah, sorry, my name is Issei Hyoudou Asmodeus, and this is-" "Vali, Vali Lucifer".

"Ah, then welcome to Mahora Academy" Konoemon Said.

"Mahora Academy?" Ask Issei.

"Yes Issei-San, this entire city is Mahora Academy, and my name is Konoemon Konoe, the Dean of this academy" Konoemon said while spreading his arm.

"Where exactly are we, Konoemon Konoe?" Ask Vali.

"Why, in Japan of course" Konoemon said.

'Weird, I don't even know that an academy that include a city like this Mahora exist' Issei though.

[Remember partner, we are sucked to the dimensional rift, so maybe, we are in Japan in another universe] Ddraig said interupting Issei's though.

'Well, you may be rigth' Issei said telepathically.

'So, we are in Japan, but maybe, this is a parallel universe of our own world, don't you think so, Albion?' ask Vali

[Yes, that's true, but still, what are you gonna do?] Albion ask

'I don't know' Vali said to Albion

"Looks like, you don't have a place to stay, so how about stay in here? But of course it's not free" Konoemon said.

"What do you want?" Issei said.

"I want you... to become a teacher here" Konoemon said.

"Huh?" Issei and Vali said at the same time questioningly.

And then, the wonderful adventure of Issei and Vali are begin.

**A/N: Long chapter I ever write ._. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Very Bad? Please, review your though ;) oh, and don't expect me to updating every week, because the speed of me updating a fic is one month per chapter, so again please don't kill me ._. And again Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Job and Dormitories Settings

**A/N: I like to thanks to****the****DragonBard**** for pointing my fault,**** but I WILL not follow the Canon too much. The possibilities for this story to go AU ish is High. And beside, even if you're stronger than a god, Vali doesn't give a shit, he will divide you until you no longer have energy and then he will kick your ass, we're talking about the True Embodiment Of Battle Freak here. And also, I will give the form that stronger than the Empireo Juggernaut Drive and Cardinal Crimson Promotion to Issei and Vali. Well, anyway,**** here is the chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Highschool DXD and Negima! Are not mine.**

_Dean Office_

_Issei's POV_

Currently, me and Vali are standing in front of the old man in his Office. When the old man said that me and Vali would like to become a teacher, well, not technically a teacher but more like a teacher assistant. I refuse the offer, but Vali accept it, but Vali also said he want to become a P.E. teacher. I don't know why, but I will not ask his reason, it is his choice to become a teacher or not. But well, like I said, I refuse the offer, but the dean insisted that I MUST become a tecaher, and I say that couldn't become a teacher. I mean, really, a pervert is teaching? I don't see the possibilities in that. Except of course if he is strong and teaching the Child Of Propecy or something like that.

Heaven

Meanwhile in heaven, a man wiht long spiky white hair are sneezing while peeping the onsen in the heaven, and causing several angel girl in there running quickly, and inform it to Michael to 'punish' the perverted man

Back to Mahora

...I don't know why but suddenly I felt a pity to whoever the pervert is in heaven up there, even though that are impossible. I mean, every angel in heaven is not a pervert, they are just to innocent!

Well, whatever, I still have a serious (for e at least) problem here.

"So, what is your Idea? You're to old to become a student here, except of course you can change your appearence in instant to become a 14 years-old again" the Dean said while placing his arm on his desk.

"Hm... Well, just make me a student, I didn't give a shit how you do it, but make me a student here, or maybe, you have an Idea?" I said while looking at Vali.

"Nope" Vali said.

"Hm... you know, we can use some student patrol here, I mean, you can become a student while patroling around the Academy, and besides, you are aware of the existance of magic, so why don't you take it?" Ah yes, he said that this universe have two different world, first is Mundus Magicus, the world that full of magic. The one that live here is some magical creature, such us Mage, Goblin, well name it yourself. And the second is The world that doesn't have the magical thingy, nut have a few of the magical creature, or could be said, The Earth.

"Hm... O.K then, I'll take it" I said.

"Good, please sign this papper"

Soon, after we sign the papper, the dean give us a note, that writen our dorm. he said to give them to our roomates. Then, mme and Vali are went from the office to our dorm. Well, technicaly, we will become a roomate from one the students dorm here. Yes, that crazy old coot say that we must live in students dorm. 'Hey Ddraig, did you think that our roomates is an insanely strong mage?' [Knowing your luck as the one who bear the Heavenly Dragon, yes, I think it will] Ah yes, the curse of Heavenly Dragon, you will pull someone strong to your side, either it will become enemy or allies. My though has been broken when suddenly Vali puled my shirt and looked at me straight in the eyes. W-wait! Why are you looking at me like that?! Are you secretly gay?! No! Your face is coming closer too! I don't want you to kiss my sexy lips! Because my lips is only for Rias and other girl in my harem to have!

"Ise, we must hide our true identities" Vali whispered to my ear.

"E-eh?"

"We must hide our true identities, we have the name of one of the Seven Lord Of Hell, and who knows? Maybe those who know who is Lucifer and Asmodeus are will be targeting us" Vali whispered to my ear... again.

"B-but we already say our name in front of the teacher's; we even say our name in front of the Dean!"

"Maybe they are forgot, or maybe, they are really don't know who is Lucifer and Asmodeus, but still, we must hide our true Identities. Use your real name before you become Asmodeus O.K.?"

"O-O.K., but what about you? You didn't even have name except Vali Lucifer! Wait, don't tell me... that you will be changing your name to become Vali Ketsuryuukou!"

*Smack!*

"Ouch!"

"Listen to me here Hyoudou, I will never, I repeat, I will never take that title whatever the condition is, even if it means doomsday, armageddon, the end of the world, name it yourself" Vali said with an enraged face. I think I can hear Albion's sob.

[*Sob* Why? Why must that title still haunt me, even if we're already thrown to a different dimension?! WHY?! *Sob*]

[*Sniff* *Sniif* I know what you feel bro, I know what you feel] Ddraig said also crying.

Hey hey, don't be like that, I'm sorry if that title still haunt you, but it also still haunt me you know?! And I still can't look at the Great Red in without being embarassed because he always sing the Oppai Dragon opening song! Don't you know that its also hurt my pride?!

"Anyway, past story aside, I will try to find some name that suited me the best, until then, please hide your Identities Ise" Vali said while walking to his dorm to be.

Huh, hide my identities? I don't know if I can do that, but whatever. I started walking to my dorm, and when I arrive in front of the dorm, I froze. Of course I froze, it is because it was not a dorm that imagined, in reality, it is a Cottage! And it stand in the middle of a forrest! Realy?! Who is live in a Cottage in the forrest?! 'Relax Ise, calm yourself, its not like a very powerful Vampire or Dark Mage is live here with his/her robotic maid that looks like his/her psychotic doll rigth?" After I calmed myself, I walked to the front door and knocked the door.

"*Knock knock* Excuse me!" I yelled.

No response. I tried the same thing again and again until it was like... What? Twenty or thirty? Well, yeah, its around twenty or thirty. And I got the same response like before, wich mean no response. I'm started walking away when I heard some ruckus in the cast- dorm, yeah dorm. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed... A 10 years old girl with long blonde hair and brigth green eyes. She looked at me annoyed and said "What do you want? You better leave from here before I make you into an Ice scupture"

Wow, talk about period.

"Um... you see, I come here because of the Dean apointed me here, so here is his" I siad while giving her the note that the Dean give to me. She started reading it, and I can see her eyes widening with every word she read. It was making her looked cute though. My though are breaking when she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Vali's Pov several minutes after parting away with Issei_

After me and Issei is parting appart, I'm still thinking about my last name. It must be something meaningfull.

'Hm.. now what should my last name be? Ginryu? Shiroryu? Or... Tenryu?'

[Oi oi, don't just give a 'ryu' word in your name, and besides, Why the hell your last name is taken from the colour of your Empireo Juggernaut Drive, your title, and MY race?]

'Well, are you have a better name for me?'

[Nope, find it yourself, and be creative]

'Tch, fine. Hm... so what is it... ah I know it was something with 'Kami' in it, but what? Kami... Kami... Kami... Shiro... Kamishiro... hey, its not a bad name, O.K. Kamishiro it is then'

When I arrived in front of the door, I knocked the door and waited whoever is in the dorm. The door finally opened, and revealed a girl with tanned skin and silver hair, and some marking in her face. I think she is beautiful, even if she had that marking on her face, but that just make her looks more appealing in my eyes. That and she have a nice ass to. W-wait! What am I thinking?!

[Vali... you...]

'No Albion, you missheard it, I say you missheard it!'

My debate with Albion are broken though when I heard the other occupant of this dorm are said "Zazie! Who is it?"

I glanced at the source of the voice. It was a girl with a black hair that is tied in sided ponytail, she have a pair of big brown eyes and seems like cariing a... Katana?

"Who are you" The gril with sided ponytail asked.

"i'm a new occupant here, the Dean apointed me to live here because the teacher's dorm are full and they didn't have any dorm. Here is some note from the Dean" I said while giving her the note.

"..." The girl, Zazie I presume, said

"Yeah, I'll live as long as i'm teaching" I don't know why I could understand what was she said. Maybe, it was from my devil ability, language.

"..."

"thanks for giving your full name Zazie Rainyday, my name is Vali, Vali Kamishiro"

"Hello Kamishiro-San, my name is Setsuna Sakurazaki its nice to meet you" The girl with sided ponytail said while bowing at me, but I can catch the glint of doubt and caution in her eyes. Huh, a trained figther I see...

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable" Setsuna Sakurazaki siad. I'm about to enter the dorm when I heard a hight pitched scream from the distant. And the weird part is, I feel Issei is the one who's responsible from that scream.

The Dean Office

_Normal Pov_

Konoemon Konoe has been finishing signing all of the papperwork in his desk when suddenly the door opened and revealed a man with black hair and eye glasses.

"Ah, Seruhiko-San, how is life"

"Fine thanks, so, what happen when i'm away?" The man, Seruhiko said.

"Ah, nothing, we just have some new student and new teacher that's all" Konoemon said.

"Ah really, who it is?" Seruhiko asked.

"It was Vali Lucifer as a P.E. teacher, and Issei Hyoudou Asmodeus as a student" Suddenly, the face of Seruhiko become more serious than usual after he heard the name.

"Dean-Sama, do you know who is 'Lucifer' and 'Asmodeus' is?" Seruhiko asked.

"Well, not really, what's about it?" Konoemon said with a tone that indicated that he is interested.

"Lucifer and Asmodeus is one... two of the Seven Princes of Hell, that resembles the Seeven Deadly Sin, with Lucifer resembles Pride, and Asmodeus resembles Lust"

"W-what? Seven Princes of Hell? But, they are so nice, and doesn't seems evil"

"What if that is just a facade?"

"...You're rigth Seruhiku-San, but sadly, I can't take off the offer. I want to send two people periodically to observed them, and report it to me. Hopefully, they will not do something bad... or evil"

**TBC**

**So, yeah, I really need a ****Beta Reader**** ._. and also, forgive me again if some grammar or word are wrong or spelled wrong, RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Small Fight On The First Day

**S o yeah, thanks for the review everyone, and for RenTap, yes, they will. Oh, and before we start, this chapter will contain my OC. Now let's start the Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Negima! And HS DXD are not mine.**

_Rias POV_

_Asmodeus Mansion-Backyard_

*Slam* "What did you mean by Issei-Kun is Disappear?!" I, Rias Gremory Asmodeus slaming the table with enough forc to break it while at the same time yelled to the one of Godai Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub. Currently, me, the 4 member of Godai Maou, and Issei-Kun's harem, and Issei-Kun's childrens are in the backyard. A few minutes ago, I have a letter from Ajuka-San that said he wanted say something iportant about Issei, so I gather up my harem sisiter along with their Children(s).

"What I mean is that Ise-Kun disappear from this world, no aura, no demonic energy, no nothing" Ajuka-San said with calming face while sipping his tea.

"And? Do you know what causing OUR father to dissappear like that?" a young handsome man with neck length brown hair with a blue streak and a grean mesh on it said. He is Issei and Xenovia's son, Eddy Hyoudou, 18 years old, and like Xenovia, he also a Holy Sword wielder. But he doesn't wield the Excalibur, rather, he is wielding the Totsuka no Tsurugi. 2 years ago, he fight and defeated the Storm god Susano'o with his Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, and take the Totsuka no Tsurugi from him. Yes, he defeated a GOD with just TWICE CRITICAL. And when we heard that, we do what everyone will naturaly do, fainting. Realy, to kill a god with just Twice Critical? We found it like a mere low-class devil without sacred gear can win a match agains Lucifer and can withstand thousand galons of Holy Water, wich is Imposible.

"I don't. But I have a few sugestion about it" Ajuka-San said while playing with his PSP. Seriously, I know giving him a PSP is a bad Idea, now he is addicted to it. Damn Ise-Kun

"Well? What is the sugestion BakAjuka-Sama?" A boy with a dirty blonde hair with his bangs curled up and emerald green eyes with slited pupil said with amount of sarcasm. He is Ankh Phenex, Son of Ise and Ravel, and like Ravel, he also a tsundere, he keep his sweet and caring personality with his rude one. Oh, and he is also one of the special child that have alternated genes because of Ise-Kun Dragon gene. He can turn into a humanoid red bird with one eye-like lens because of his Phoenix gene that has been fused with Ise-Kun Dragon gene. And when he is in that form, he can defeat 20 high-class devil or high tier angel and Fallen Angel with ease. Because of his scale that hiden from his feather, he is imune to magic, and slightly imune to holy power and light. And they called themself 'Greed'.

"Oh, I have but 3 sugestion. One, is that Issei is died in the battle, wich is impossible. Two, he is being dragged with another female dragon that resides there, it was possible and impossible at the same time, and the final is... that Issei are transported to another dimension

At this our eyes are widening. Issei are transported to another dimension? How?

"Ara, ara, How can Ise-Kun transported to dimension Ajuka-San" Akeno said with her usual catchphrase.

"Yes, Ise-Senpai's pervertness will not allow him to be transferred to other dimension easly" A tall, 5'8'' silver haired woman with B-Cup Breast said. She is Koneko, she gains a better developed body, even if her breast are still small, but it was not to small like before

"I don't know, I just don't know" Ajuka-San said.

"Well, Ria-Tan, Onii-Chan and the other will be searching him, don't worry" Onii-Sama said reasuringly. But still, I'm not too conficed

"Yes, I will not allow my replacement to go away, I don't want to become Asmodeus again" Falbium-San said while rubbing his backside head.

"Uhm! Ise-Kun is my one and only husband! I'll get him from the other dimension soon! And If I can't, I will be there with Ise-Kun!" Serra-Chan said. She is also one of Ise-Kun's harem, she enters one week before Ise-Kun become Asmodeus.

"Arigatou, minna" I said. That's rigth, I no, we will not surrender until we can find out how to bring Ise-Kun's back, or maybe, stay in the dimension Ise-Kun's residing too.

_Issei's POV_

_Evangeline Cottage _

Yawn~ what time is it? Did the class has been already started?

[Good Morning partner]

'Ah, good morning Ddraig, how's life?'

[Fine I guess. Even with my 25% of power]

Ah yes, because Ddraig and me can't use 50% of our power, I can't use my balance breaker. And I need that to 'create' the power of destruction. Oh well, at least, I still have my demonic power and a few of elemental magic. And knowing Vali, he will still chalenge me to fight him, even if he is under the same state as me, but hell, his norse magic is more powerfull than my elemental magic, guess I must use my creativity to make a powerfull attack from my elemental magic, huh?

[Partner, why do you want to sleep in the guess room? And much less in the floor]

Yes, that blonde loli (I will call her loli from now, it much more efisien than Evange-something) are ordered me to sleep in the guess room because the room in the cottage is full (I call Bullshit, really). At first, I don't see a problem until she said that I must sleep in the floor without Futon (She doesn't have it) and say that the couch is to expensive and to beautifull to be my sleeping place.

'Well, I don't want her to rampaging and start attacking us without reason, and besides, I want to hide my power as long as I could be. Besides, that girl in green hair and that loli is looking at us with wary, and I sense a great magical resource in the Loli-Chan's body. I don't want her to missunderstanding what our purpose here'

[We even doesn't have a purpose in the first place when we are transfered in this dimension]

'...I know'

"Oi Boya! Hurry get dressed! We will be late if you don't quick!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Hah... the life of the Sekiryuutei, sure is though. I grab my bag, and started walking to the bathroom. When I walk, I noticed there is a spider in the ceiling. But the strange thing is, there is no spider web there. Well, whatever, I'm going to be late.

_Vali's POV a few hours early._

I wake up when I heard the clock alarm besides me, and when I look at it, it was 4.00 a.m. Well, I set the alarm a few hours early, so I can practice my body to defeat my ethernal rival, Issei Hyoudou. Well, we maybe can't activate our balance breaker, but we still have our demonic power and Magic. Even if my Norse Magic is more powerfull than Ise's Elemental magic, he have a creativity to combine 2 or more elemen to support another element, and make them stronger, or their weakness.

I start with 400 push ups and 365 sit ups and then when I'm about to start running around academy, my danger reflect sense something and I backfliped and avoiding 6 missiles but i got caught in the explotion. I tried to find the one who attacked me, but then, a bright green crescent like energy are go towards me. I crosed my arm and try to block the energy, but like I thought, it was hurt, and it also leaving a burn mark on my arm.

"So, you're the one that my client wish to observe? I must honest, you're great, maybe I can have fun with you a litle more?" A voice sounded from my left, and when I turn my head to see who it is, I got a man, around late twenties with dark brown hair with a blue streak that create the letter R on his rigth side of hair (I found it funny), with a pair of half-lidded ash grey eyes, wearing black a business suit, a navy blue shirt underneath it, and a grey tie. He also carried along 5 feet and 6 inch wide pure white sword with a misiles box on the sword handle. I assume that he is the one who attack me with missiles and that crescent like energy.

"Who are you?"

"Ah yes, where is my manner? My name is Reborn Quanta, pleases to meet you" He said while bowing. What a gentleman. But of course it would be better if he doesn't use that sleepy eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I said while I enter my stance to battle.

"Ah, I come here simply to observe how are you will going againts me, can you hold your ground?" He said, and a minutes kater, he is blured to existence! He re appear in front of me and swung his masive sword in horizontal arc. I ducked under it and do a sweep kick, try to trip him, but he is jumped and then swung his sword again, now in downward vertical arc. I simply avoided it by rolling to my left said and deliver him a hard jab on his face and uppercut on his chin, that followed by kick that I send to his solar plexus. Stunned by my kick, I grab his head and then I head butting his head, hard. He seems to be stumbling backwards but he quickly thrust his sword in a stab motion, and oppened the missiles box on its handle, than firing six missiles to me, while also try to stab me. I tried to avoiding his stab and missles but 2 of the missiles got me and make me launch 8 feet from my original position. I tried to stand up but he is already in front od me and slamed his handle of sword to my head, then kickked my body with powerfull force.

"Is that all? You're supossed to be strong aren't you?" He said still with that half lidded eyes. Tch, shit, I can't use my [Divine Dividing] now. This is bad, I don't want to use my norse magic, yet. I can't risk reveal to many of my abbilities with just this one fight.

'Tch, Damn, I suppose using some demonic power will not hurt' I though and then coated my hand with the demonic power. I dashed towards him and try to punch his solar plexus with my fist imbued demonic power, but to my surprise, he blocked my punch with his knee, but from his wince, I know that my punch is hurting him. "Now that is hurt" he said with a monotone voice. He lifted his sword and then he hit my head with the handle that imbued it with lightning magic, and shocking me with the electricity while at the same time, stuned me. He take a few steps backwards and than swing his sword and said "Cross Attack" and after he said that, the sword glowing shade of leaf green and then blured from my eyesight and slash me diagonaly downward left, but then I see a spectral sword that looked like the sword that used by this guy slash me diagonaly upward left. I screamed from pain and than looked at the man in front of me while trying to hold the pain that caused by his attack.

"That was one of my technique, it allow me to make some spectral copy of something, or someone, and I can control it with my mind" He said in monotone voice. "S-so what? T-that is nothing, I-I've seen the worse" I said while stutering, and smirking. Shit, it hurt so much, and he doesn't even use dragon slaying item or holy item. But that's good, now I have a worthy opponent to fight... even if I'm just at my 35% power. "Wel, let us see that" he said and the missile box on the handle are opened, and firing the six missiles I know to well to me. I kept my smirk in place and wtched care fully the missiles that going toward me. 'Wait... wait... NOW!' I ducked when the missiles are inches away from my face and then dashing toward the brown haired man, ignoring the sound of the explosive thing. He seems to be shocked for what just he witnessed, and when he is come back from his shock, it was late. I already kicked him with my right leg imbued demonic power and then send a barrage of punches at him also imbued with my demonic power. He seems like blocking at my attack, but it was do him no good, he still feel the pain because I imbued it with my demonic power, and then I jabbed his face a few times and send a crushing karate chop at his chest. He seems stumbled a bit from my attack, and also, because I don't want to wait for him to recover, I grab his right leg and slamed his body to the ground on my left side, and then throw him to the Great Tree, and make his body slamed once again. And I think I heard a few bones broken. I looked at him. His body is full of bruise, his clothes are thorn, and even, blood leaking out from his nose and mouth. When he is snaped his head to me, I was expecting him to send a hatefull glare at me, but no, all he was do is just looked at me with the same eyes.

The same sleepy eyes that he have.

Suddenly, he sprinted towards me and shout "Cross Attack!" and with that, a spectral copy of himslef and his sword are come to life. He and his spectral copy slashing me with god speed. I using my demonic power to harden my skin trying to block all of his attack and/or avoided it, while also send him a few punch and kick. Our session of punching/kicking-and-slashing are ended though when I send my fist towards the original's chest, make him stuned and clutching his chest from pain, and then upper cutting the spectral copy, and then kicked his leg, make him lose his balance, and then using my palm to strike his chest again and making him lunch 10 feet from his original position

"I'm impresed, did you actually this strong? Or maybe, this is just a few grasp of your power? Well whatever, looks like I have to use this" He said while lifting a card, I can't see the picture of the card, because he just show me the back side of the card. "Ade-" "WAIT REBORN!" a small, mechanical Stag Beetle come from the sky and slamed his own body to the young man's hand and make the card fall to ground. "What do you think are you doing?! We here is just simply to observe, and beside, I have already scan his power percentage" The Stag Beetle like thing said. "Oh really? Then what you got?" Reborn said while picking the card and place it in his breast pocket. "Well, his power level is around 35% for now, I don't know why he doesn't use 100% of his power though" The Stag Beetle said while Reborn's eyes is widening like a dinner plate so far, that is just one emotion besides his stoical emotion that he show to me. "Hm... interesting, why don't you just go full power? Are you mocking me? or maybe there is some factors that hold your from go full power? Interesting, very interesting. I mean, you can actually cause this much damage, even if it was just 35% of your power. I'm curious, just like what you are if you go full power" he said and then turning around "Lets go and report it to our client, shall we, Kuwagata?" he said while the Stag Beetle are saying "Yes". "Oh, yeah, until we meet again, Vali" he said and with that, they are become a data particles and then dissapear from my sight. I looked at my watch, it shows the number 6.12 a.m. Wow, did my fight really that long? I mean, its like just a few minutes pass. Well, there is still enough time, I'll start jogging then.

_Normal POV several hours later_

Issei, wearing the boys version of Mahora Academy uniform are waiting in front of the teacher office, and meet with a wounded Vali with his light blue suit with white shirt underneath it, and light blue tie. He raised his eyebrow at Vali, and say "Why are you like that?"

"I just came back from my practices that's all" Vali said half-lying. Isse raised his eyebrows again but said nothing, and then a big breasted teacher come and said "Ah, Vali-San, Issei-San, glad you are here, now please follow me to the class that you are assigned with"

"Thank you uhh..."

"Shizuna, Shizuna Minamoto"

"Thank you Shizuna Minamoto" Vali said and start walking along with Issei and Shizuna. They are stoped in front of class 2-A .

"Wait 'till I let you in" Shizuna said and then entering the class room, and see that Negi are teaching his class... well, let just say that.

"Sorry for disturbing your lesson class, but we have a new teacher assistant and a new student. Come in you two" After Shizuna said that, Vali and Issei are entering the class room.

"Hello, I'm Vali Kamishiro, I'll be your new assistant teacher and your new P.E. teacher"

"Hello, I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'll be your new classmate, so, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Issei said while bowing.

A silence for a few second until one of them said "THEY'RE SOOO HANDSOMEEE!"

And for the first time, Vali have a bad feeling about this.

**TBC**

**So, How was it? Did it bad? Did it good? Tell me your opinion, and also RnR O.K.? ;)**


End file.
